


Reverence

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Imagine Cas screwing Sam really slowly & tenderly, and Sam being totally overwhelmed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bringing all my writing from tumblr to AO3 so it's all in one place. 
> 
> I feel like I wrote this a hundred years ago.

The feeling of Cas’ cock sliding almost completely out of him made his breath hitch, every nerve in his body on fire. Cas ghosting his hand down Sam’s body, taking hold of Sam’s cock, pumping his hand perfectly in time with the thrusting of his hips. 

“oh..oh Cas…god…Cas please…. _please!_ ” Sam’s legs starting to shake, a wide variety of sounds being teased out of him - pleased moans, breathy sighs, grunting for more, laughing to ebb the intensity, whispered filthy promises, sucking in a sharp breath as he teetered on the edge of orgasm

Cas holding him close, kissing him with every ounce of love he could put into it as Sam careens over the edge, spurting thick white stripes onto his chest, dribbling down Cas’ hand. Body shaking, a few rogue tears leaking down his cheek, he takes Cas’ face in his hands, eyes wide with awe and reverence, whispers _“I love you”_


End file.
